Computer programs require installation on a computing device before they can be executed. Some computer programs can be installed simply by copying their code onto a target computer. Other computer programs, particularly those that are more complex, may use installation software. The installation software typically resides in an installation file, and includes code that is used to perform system modifications and file installations that are needed to run a particular program.
In one example, an installation file can include an installer that automates installation of a computer program. The installation process can include, among other things, unpacking files for the computer program, creating folders for the files on the target computer, storing the files in the appropriate folders, and creating desktop icon(s). An executable file is typically among the files that are installed. The executable file includes code that is run on the computer to provide the program's functionality.